


Twice the Annoyance

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Gabriel both want Sam for themselves, but Sam won't have one without the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice the Annoyance

Sam wormed his way between them as Gabriel and Dean started yet another screaming match.

"Shut up - both of you shut the fuck up," Sam growled, keeping them at arm’s length.

They both tried to talk at the same time, insisting that they would be better for Sam than the other. Sam rolled his eyes and shoved them both to the side. Dean stumbled back and Gabriel gracefully floated a few inches back. Dean went to lunge at Gabriel again, but Sam interrupted with a shout.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

Both clever mouths stopped speaking, waiting eagerly for Sam's opinion. Dean lowered his fist and Gabriel even looked _attentive._

"Both or neither. Not one or the other."

Dean looked at Gabe and shook his head. "No way. I wouldn't take my pants off within a fifty mile radius of this guy - he'd probably hex my dick off."

Gabriel grumbled something about hexes being a witch thing and as an archangel he felt offended by Dean's mistake. Dean lunged at him again, fists at the ready, but Sam clotheslined Dean before he could break his hand.

"Could we act like adults for a minute? Dean, you’re more than 30 and Gabriel I have no idea how old you are but I’m sure it’s pretty fucking old – you can both definitely handle being adults about this. Because at this point 'neither' looks like a better option," Sam said, glaring at both of them.

Dean and Gabe paused, not wanting to ruin their chances at Sam even when they still wanted to kill each other.

Sam sighed. "Look- I want both of you, there’s no questioning that, but I'm not gonna have either of you unless you fucking cooperate, okay?"

Both shorter men nodded, serious expressions falling into place where there were usually smirks on their faces. Sam smirked, pointing to the bed.

"Strip."

Dean and Gabriel were out of their clothes faster than Sam thought was humanly possible. Sam took his time in getting his own off, enjoying the two sets of eyes on him and the way they were both touching themselves by the time he was completely nude.

"Fuck, Sammy- you really filled out, huh," Dean said, looking him over.

Gabe licked his lips. "Kiddo- you're gorgeous." He stood on his tiptoes and smiled up at him. "May I kiss you, Sam?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at the formality of the request, then shrugged.

"Yes, you can k-" he was cut off by Gabe's lips pressing to his and arms circling his shoulders.

He purred into the kiss as the angel swiped his tongue along the seam of Sam's lips. He opened up in invitation and moaned, eyes falling shut, as Gabriel used his talented tongue. Dean shook Sam's shoulder and Sam pulled away from Gabe, eyes half-lidded.

"Don't I get a turn?" Dean asked, smirking.

Sam had always been quick to agree when it came to his big brother and he pecked Gabe on the lips once more before turning to Dean. Dean chuckled, wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders.

"You must feel like the prettiest girl at prom, huh Sammy," Dean murmured with a wink.

Sam kissed him to shut him up. Gabriel pushed them all towards the bed. They all settled down, Sam and Dean still kissing like there was nothing else in the world but each other’s mouths.

"If we don't hurry this up, I'm gonna get blue balls," the archangel complained, pushing them apart.

Sam smirked as Gabe snapped up some lube, handing a tube to Dean and keeping one for himself. Sam settled between them, waiting patiently for them to begin. Gabe went first, not shy to admit that he knew exactly what to do. He slicked his fingers and teased Sam’s hole, enjoying the little whimpers that fell from his lips as he pressed the first finger in.

“That feel good, beautiful?” Gabriel whispered in Sam’s ear, adding another finger and crooking them up.

Sam nodded helplessly, whining as Gabriel’s fingers pressed against his prostate. Dean didn't wait long after Gabriel to start, but he was less enthusiastic about admitting that he knew what to do from past experiences. Sam bit his lip as Gabe and Dean worked him open with slick fingers. Feeling both of them was incredible but he needed more.

"Please - I need you. Both of you, now."

Gabe shook his head. "I don't want us to hurt you, kiddo – you’re big but I’m sure you’ve never tried this before. It’s a lot to take."

Sam sighed, wiggling his hips down on their fingers, whining when one of them found his prostate again. Gabriel kissed his shoulder, chuckling and shaking his head.

“You’re just an eager beaver, aren’t you, Sam?” he asked, adding a third finger, grinning at how pretty Sam looked stretched out over their fingers.

They slid their fingers out when Gabriel decided Sam was stretched enough to handle both of them.

"Which one of us do you want first, Sam?" Dean asked, settling in behind him and kissing his back, Gabe in front.

"You," he breathed, reaching a hand back for his brother.

Dean smiled and kissed his shoulders, spreading lube along his own length and positioning himself. He gripped Sam’s hips, rubbing them gently.

"You ready?" he asked softly.

Sam nodded, spreading his legs more for them; Dean pressed in, gratified by the loud groan Sam gave.

"Oh fuck-" Sam panted, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Gabe's shoulder.

Dean nuzzled his back, keeping his hips as still as he could manage. After a minute to adjust, Sam gave Gabriel the go ahead to join Dean and the angel wasted no time in doing so. Sam moaned at the feeling of being so full, keeping his eyes closed. He could feel his brother and the archangel breathing around him; he smiled, enjoying the rhythmic rise and fall of their chests.

"Sammy, you look so good like this - stretched around two cocks," Gabe purred.

"Move - please, fucking move," Sam begged, shifting between them to try to encourage them.

Gabriel leaned up to kiss him, starting to rock his hips; Dean followed suit, kissing along Sam's broad shoulders. Sam gasped against Gabe's mouth, moving with them once they found a steady, even rhythm. Dean held Sam's hips as he moved. Sam made noises that set Gabe grinning.

"You sound fucking delicious, kiddo - listen to you moaning for us. You love this, huh? You're gonna be walking funny for a week when we're done with you."

Sam moaned, burying his face in the crook of Gabe's neck. "Touch me- fuck, I need one of you to touch my cock," he gasped.

“Nuh-uh, not yet, Sammy,” Dean said with a smile. “Don’t want this over too soon, now do we?”

Sam whimpered, settling his hands on Gabe’s shoulders for leverage as he kept rocking between them. Gabriel kissed and nipped his neck, leaving a trail of hickies; Dean was more gentle, kissing Sam’s shoulders and the back of his neck like they were something precious (they were, to him – he had seen his brother so close to death so many times that every second was precious). Gabriel purred happily, the feeling of another cock against his inside someone else reminded him of his time as a pagan and all the orgies he had participated in. But this was different – he loved Sam and… tolerated Dean, but it could always become more if this was going to be more than a one time thing. He hoped it was.

Sam’s cheeks were flushed as he took them both; Dean slid his hands down Sam’s back, touching every inch of him that he could reach, reveling in the feeling of his brother’s skin and the way his muscles twitched with each movement that Dean and Gabe made.

“Touch me now?” Sam implored, panting slightly.

Gabriel followed orders this time, wrapping his hand around Sam's hard cock; Dean's hand joined his and they both jacked Sam off. Sam whimpered, hips canting up into their hold then back onto their cocks. He couldn’t decide where to move, so he stopped entirely and let Dean and Gabe control the show. Gabriel thrust harder and Dean followed suit, their hips smacking against Sam’s flesh as they moved. Sam moaned, biting his lip.

“You two feel amazing,” he said breathlessly, smiling. “Glad you decided to work together.”

Dean squeezed Sam’s hip with his free hand, nuzzling his back; Gabriel kissed Sam’s jaw, purring. They sped up the pace of their hands on Sam’s long cock, pumping him quickly. Sam came with a keen, making a mess of himself and Gabriel. When he clenched around Dean and Gabe inside him, they both shivered.

"Fuck-" Dean muttered against the skin of Sam's back.

Gabe nuzzled Sam's hair, rocking his hips up into him a few more times before coming with a whine; Dean didn't take long to follow him down, filling Sam up even more. Sam panted, barely conscious as they both pulled out carefully. Sam collapsed facedown onto the mattress with a groan. His hole was red and Gabe and Dean's combined come was dripping out of him, down his thighs.

"He makes quite a pretty picture, huh Dean," Gabe asked with a smirk, petting Sam's hair.

Dean nodded, rolling his eyes when Gabe offered him a high-five, but doing it anyways. Sam grumbled about being a person and not a piece of meat, but he was too worn out to really do anything but lay there. Gabriel snapped them all clean. Gabriel and Dean settled down on either side of him.

"Sleep well, Sammy," Dean whispered, kissing Sam’s hair.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo,” Gabriel added, wrapping an arm around Sam.

Sam did walk funny for a week and Dean and Gabe high-fived for it again; Sam didn't mind being sore or the stupid frat boy antics because he got to have the two people he loved in bed with him each night and that was worth anything, even a sore ass.


End file.
